Manschmal ist es näher als man denkt
by Monja-stargate
Summary: Jack und Janet endecken ihre Gefühle
1. Kapitel 1

Manchmal ist es näher als man denkt:  
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
Jack kam müde nach Hause. Es war eine lange und harte Mission gewesen und jetzt hatten sie endlich den lange verdienten Urlaub bekommen. Drei Wochen lang Ruhe. Er hatte den Doc gefragt,ob er Cassie mit zum Angeln nehmen könnte. Janet hatte erst nein gesagt, aber nachdem sie sein enttäuschtes Gesicht gesehen hatte, hatte sie schließlich doch zugestimmt. Er war schnell zu Sam gelaufen, um zu fragen, ob sie und Jo nicht auch mitkommen wollten. Sam meinte, sie würde das mit Jo besprechen und ihm später Bescheid sagen. Später hatte Sam ihn angerufen und gesagt, dass nur sie mitkommen würde. Jack war etwas enttäuschte, denn er mochte Jo. Aber wenigstens konnte er so etwas Zeit mit Sam und Cassie verbringen.  
  
Ihm war klar, dass der Urlaub wieder neue Gerüchte bezüglich ihm und Sam hervorbringen würde, aber das war ihm egal. Die Gerüchte konnten sogar ganz hilfreich sein. Er liebte Sam ja, aber mehr wie eine Schwester oder seinen besten Freund. Sam liebte ihn auf die gleiche Art und Weise. Jack war mehr ein Bruder für sie als ihr eigener. Sam und Jack hatten sich gesucht und gefunden, als beste Freunde, Kumpel. Er war auch der einzige, außer ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater, der Sam's (HIER FEHLT WAS!!!). Ihr Vertrauen machte ihn Stolz und auch sie kannte sein größtes Geheimnis.  
  
Er hatte gerade seine Tasche im Auto verstaut, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er lief schnell hin, um zu öffnen.  
  
"Hi Cassie, Doc." "Hi Jack" "Guten Abend Colonel" "Kommt rein. Wir können gleich los, es fehlt nur noch Sam." "Dann werde ich auch mal wieder, Cassie versprich mir, dass du auf Sam und den Colonel hören wirst, ja? Sei artig. Du kennst die Regeln. Sie gelten auch in seiner Hütte, wenn ich nicht dabei bin." "Ja Mum." sagte Cassie artig, aber der Blick, den sie ihrer Mutter dabei zuwarf, sagte alles was ein Teenager dabei nur denken konnte. "Ja Ma´am", salutierte nun Jack "wir werden uns an die Regeln halten und uns nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Ich bringe Cassie dann in drei Wochen zurück Doc, ist das ok?" "Ja Sir." Es klingelt wieder. Cassie rannte mit einem Schrei zur Tür, wurde aber schnell wieder zu dem coolen Teenanger. "Also bis dann Colonel. Hallo Sam, schön dich zu sehen. Ich hoffe ihr drei habt eine schöne Zeit." Damit verlies Doktor Fraiser die Wohnung. "Na dann wollen wir mal." Nachdem alle Taschen im Auto verstaut waren, fuhren sie los. Sam saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und Cassie schlief hinten im Auto. Als sie an der Hütte ankamen, verteilten sie die Zimmer. Cassie nahm das Kinderzimmer, Sam das Gästezimmer und Jack das Schlafzimmer. Jack schnappte sich sofort seine Angel und machte sich zum See auf. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und Sam und Cassie stürzten sich wie junge Hunde ins Wasser und tobten herum. Jack sah dem Treiben eine Zeit lang zu, beschloss dann aber, dass er nichts mehr fangen würde, da die beiden ihm sowieso alle Fische vertrieben hatten. Er schlich sich leise von hinten an sie heran und tauchte erst Sam und dann Cassandra unter. Beide tauchten prustend wieder auf. Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu und stürzten sich gleichzeitig auf Jack. Dieser verlor daraufhin das Gleichgewicht. Er tauchte unter und tauchte kurz hinter Cassandra wieder auf, hob sie hoch und lies sie ins Wasser fallen. Sie tobten eine Weile im Wasser und gingen dann ins Haus zurück. Cassie wollte sich noch etwas im Gras sonnen.  
  
Jack und Sam bereiteten später das Abendbrot vor. Nachdem Cassie im Bett war, setzten sich Sam und Jack noch etwas vor den Kamin. Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend da. Plötzlich fragte Sam in die Stille hinein: "Warum hast du Janet nicht gefragt Jack?" "Was?"  
  
"Ob sie mitkommen will." "Sie hätte bestimmt nein gesagt und außerdem, ich und der Doc einen ganzen Urlaub zusammen? Wir hätten uns gegenseitig umgebracht." "Jack das stimmt doch nicht. Sei ehrlich du magst sie doch." Er gab nur ein Brummen von sich -das Thema gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich. "Wie läuft es denn bei dir und Jo?" "Jack lenk nicht ab. Jo und ich sind nicht das Thema" "Wow, das war wohl ein Volltreffer?" "Ach, es ist einfach schwer eine Beziehung mit jemanden zu haben, der nicht im SGC abreitet." "Habt ihr euch getrennt?" "Ja, nein, ich weiß es nicht. Als ich heute nach Hause kam, fand ich nur einen Brief von ihm. Bin für ein paar Wochen zurück nach Hause geflogen. Muss was erledigen. Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber du warst nicht hier. Wir reden wenn ich wiederkomme. Jo" "Autsch, das hört sich nicht gut an." sagte Jack ehrlich. "Ich weiß und dabei hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es diesmal klappen könnte." "Ruf ihn doch einfach an." "Wie denn Jack? Ich weiß doch nur, dass Jo wieder in Deutschland ist. Kannst du dich mal umhören? Du kennst Jo doch schon so lange."  
  
"Oh, ich versuch es mal." Was sollte er dazu sagen? Eigentlich wollte er nur von Janet ablenken und nun das. Sie saßen und redeten noch eine Weile und gingen dann ins Bett.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen:  
  
Jack wurde durch ein "Morgen Jack." geweckt. Er blinzelte lange genug um zu sehen, wer ihn da weckte. Er ließ den Kopf wieder auf das Kissen fallen, als er sah, dass es Cassie war. "Was machst du denn hier mitten in der Nacht?" "Jack, es ist fast 11 Uhr und da unten am Wasser ist dieser unglaublich süße und coole Junge und er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm segeln gehen will. Und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich meine unheimlich coolen und sehr netten..." "Cassie mit anderen Worten soll das heißen: Darf ich mit Jack, bitte?" fragte er amüsiert nach. "Genau das Jack, also bitte?"  
  
"Ok du darfst, aber du bist um 16 Uhr wieder hier verstanden?" "Danke Jack. Du bist der beste" Damit war sie auch schon wieder aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Er beschloss, dass er noch etwas Schlaf vertragen könnte. Es klopft wieder and seine Zimmertür öffnete sich erneut. Er stöhnte auf. " Was ist Carter?" fragte er mit seiner Colonel Stimme nach. "Cassie ist nicht hier."  
  
"Da war dieser unglaublich coole und süße..." "Halt, lass mich raten -Junge?" "Bingo. Sie haben eine Kaffeemaschine gewonnen." "Was sagt denn Janet dazu?" "Zu der Kaffeemaschine?" "Nein zu Cassie. Du kennst doch die Regeln."  
  
"Welche Regeln? Sam, ich bin im Militär. Mein Leben besteht aus Regeln." "Jeder, der sich mit Cassie zu einem Date treffen will, muss sich zuerst bei ihr, oder in diesem Fall besser bei dir oder mir, vorstellen." "Oh, so eine Regel gibt es?"  
  
"Ja Jack, die gibt es wenn man eine 16 jährige Tochter hat."  
  
"Sam willst du vielleicht segeln gehen?" fragte er plötzlich. "Jack lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Jetzt klappt das sicher nicht" "Tu ich nicht Sam."  
  
"Wieso fragst du dann?"  
  
"Cassie hat gesagt, dass er sie zum Segeln eingeladen hat und da dachte ich, dass der Junge eine sehr gute Ideen hatte." "Ok dann mal los Jack" sagte sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Manchmal ist es näher als man denkt:  
  
Kapitel 2:  
  
Jack und Sam suchten schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Bootsverleih. Sie suchten in mehreren Buchten nach Cassandra, bevor sie sie endlich fanden. Sie saß mit einem Jungen am Strand, während andere im Wasser herumtobten. Sie taten nichts, was Sam und Jack nicht gutheißen konnten, so hatten sie auch keinen Grund einzuschreiten. Sie suchten sich einen Ankerplatz und vertrieben sich die Zeit, ließen dabei die Jugendlichen allerdings nie aus den Augen. Jack hing gerade seine Sachen zum Trocknen auf, als Cassie mit einem Jungen um die Ecke kam. "Hi Jack" "Cassandra Fraiser. Was sollte das heute morgen?" fragte er scharf nach. Er nickte dem Jungen kurz zu. "Was meinst du Jack? Ich hatte dich um Erlaubnis gefragt, ob ich Segeln gehen darf und du hattest ja gesagt." verteidigte sie sich. "Stimmt, aber du wusstest auch, dass ich nichts von der Date-Regel wusste. Sam hat mich darüber informiert." "Oh das." "Genau das." "Jack bevor du noch saurer auf mich wirst... -das hier ist Shawn. Mit ihm war ich segeln und rein technisch gesehen, habe ich die Regel nicht verletzt. Es war ja kein Date, sondern ein Ausflug. Aber heute Abend ist ein Tanzabend, zu diesem hat mich Shawn eingeladen und das wäre ein Date. Und jetzt ist Shawn hier, um sich vorzustellen."  
  
"Cassandra Fraiser, jetzt komm´ mir nicht mit solchen Haarspaltereien. Ich hätte nicht übel Lust dir das Tanzen heute Abend zu verbieten." In dem Moment kam Sam um die Ecke. "Sam, Jack will mir nicht erlauben mit Shawn zu einem Date zu gehen!"  
  
"Cassie, mach´ das mit Jack aus. Du hast ihn heute morgen ja ganz schön reingelegt." "Aber.." "Ich rede noch." fiel er ihr ins Wort. "Ich denke, du darfst heute Abend gehen, musst aber um Mitternacht wieder hier sein." "Bei Mum darf ich aber immer bis.." "Cassandra, das ist doch nett von deinem Ähm... von Herrn O'Neill." wandte Shawn ein. Jack verzog sein Gesicht, als er das hörte "Jack" sagte er und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Shawn Miller. Sehr erfreut." sagte er und griff die Hand. Anschließend wandte er sich wieder an Cassie "Wir waren heute Morgen wohl wirklich nicht sehr fair. Ich komm´ dich dann um 19.00 Uhr abholen. Natürlich mit ihrer Erlaubnis Jack." "Wie auch immer" grummelte dieser und ging mit Sam ins Haus. Sie waren kaum im Haus, als Cassandra herein gerannt kam. "Sam?" schrie sie durch das ganze Haus. "Sam? Wo bist du?" "In meinem Zimmer." Schon war sie nach oben gerannt. Jack machte sich breit angeln zu gehen, da er die beiden sicher nicht mehr vor 19.00 Uhr zu Gesicht bekommen würde; und er hatte recht. Mit Glück Jack fing ein paar schöne Fische für das Abendbrot. Pünktlich um 19.00 Uhr klingelte Shawn. "Jack machst du bitte auf!" rief Sam von oben. "Hallo Shawn."  
  
"Hallo Jack."  
  
"Komm´ rein Shawn, setz´ dich." "Danke."  
  
"Shawn hat Cassie dir eigentlich was von mir und Sam erzählt?"  
  
"Nein. Wieso fragen Sie?" "Ich dachte nur du solltest wissen, dass ich Colonel und Sam Major in der US Airforce sind und dass man uns sehr gut an der Waffe ausgebildete hat." "Ich verstehe nicht ganz."  
  
"Ich meine ja nur für den Fall, dass mit Cassie etwas passiert... . Sie ist so was wie eine Tochter für mich." "Ich verstehe. Da haben Sie nichts zu befürchten. Versprochen."  
  
"Gut, dann verstehen wir uns ja!" In diesem Moment kam Sam mit Cassandra hinunter. Sie sah wunderschön aus und Jack fing an sich langsam Sorgen zu machen, ob es wirklich richtig war Cassandra zu diesem Tanzabend gehen zu lassen. Kaum waren Cassandra und ihr Begleiter weg, da verabschiedete sich auch Sam. Jack beschloss ein paar Freunde in Deutschland anzurufen um sich nach Jo umzuhören. Er hatte Glück. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er Jo am Telefon.  
  
"Singer" meldete sich Jo. "Jack hier" "Hi Jack, was ist los?"  
  
"Was los ist!?! Du verschwindest in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion aus den USA, verlässt Sam und fragst mich was los ist?"  
  
"Jack, ich habe Sam nicht verlassen. Ich habe doch geschrieben, dass ich was Regeln musste und dass ich wieder kommen werde. Es stimmt, ich war nicht sehr glücklich, dass wir uns so selten gesehen haben, doch trotzdem habe ich eine Entscheidung für Sam und unsere Beziehung getroffen."  
  
"Jo, wann kommst du wieder um mit Sam zu reden?" "Bald Jack." "Ruf sie wenigstens an Jo. Sie liebt dich, weißt du?"  
  
"Ich weiß Jack und ich liebe sie auch. Gib mir noch etwas Zeit. Küsse sie von mir und sag ihr, ich liebe sie." "Mach ich. Jo pass´ gut auf dich auf."  
  
"Du auch Jack und pass´ bitte auch gut auf meine Sammy auf. Ich brauche sie noch."  
  
Damit legten sie auf. Jack war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, aber er wusste auch, dass er Jo vertrauen konnte.  
  
Er sah auf die Uhr. Cassie müsste bald zurücksein. Sie hatte nur noch 10 Minuten. Da hörte er wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Cassie kam ins Haus gestürmt.  
  
"Jack! Jack!" rief sie laut ins Haus. "Im Wohnzimmer." Mit Tränen im Gesicht kam sie zu ihm. Jack machte sich bereit diesem Shawn Miller zu töten. "Was ist los Cassie? Beruhige dich Schatz. Was ist denn los?" "Jack ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht!"  
  
TBC 


	3. Kapitel 3

Manchmal ist es näher als man denkt:  
  
Kapitel 3:  
  
Jack´s Gesicht froh ein. Er würde diesen Casanova umbringen. In diesem Moment betrat auch Sam das Zimmer. "Was ist hier los?" Sie sah die weinende Cassie und sah dann zu Jack. Man konnte sehen, dass auch sie bereit war Shawn zu töten. "Mum." schluchzte Cassie. "Sie ist zu Hause Schatz. Was ist los?" fragte Jack nach und hielt Cassie eng an sich gedrückt, um sie zu beruhigen. Er wechselte einen beunruhigten Blick mit Sam. "Shawn hat... er hat... mir erzählt, als er den Geburtstag seiner Mutter vergessen hatte, hat sie ihn und seinen Vater am nächsten Tag verlassen. Und Mum sie... sie hat doch morgen Geburtstag." Sam und Jack sahen sich geschockt an. Sie hatten Janet´s Geburtstag völlig vergessen.  
  
"Cassie, was immer du auch tust, Janet wird dich immer lieben. Sie wird dich auch nie verlassen." versuchte Sam sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Versprochen?" schluchzte sie. "Versprochen." "Was machen wir denn jetzt?" fragte sie schon etwas beruhigter. "Ich hab eine Idee." meinte Sam. "Was?" fragten Jack und Cassie gleichzeitig. "Also meine Idee wäre, wenn ihr einverstanden seid, dass du Jack, mit Cassandras Schlüssel zurück fährst, und für Janet ein Frühstück mit allen drum und dran machst. Danach packt ihr ihre Tasche und fahrt mit ihr hier her. Cassie und ich werden heute einkaufen gehen und ein paar Geschenke besorgen. Dann bereiten wir heute Abend ein Festessen vor." "Au ja. Klasse Idee Sam. Dann kann Mum die ganzen drei Wochen mit uns hier bleiben." Cassie war sofort begeistert. "Muss das sein Sam?" jammerte Jack. "Ich kann nicht kochen und du weißt auch, dass Janet und ich." "Du magst Mum nicht oder?" fragte Cassie leicht irritiert.  
  
"Doch Cassie ich mag sie. Es ist nur so... . Ach was soll´s. Machen wir es so. Cassie, wie war denn dein Abend mit Shawn?" Da Cassie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, erzählte sie munter drauf los. Nachdem sie fertig war, verabschiedete sich Cassie und ging ins Bett. Sam wollte sich auch gerade auf dem Weg nach oben machen, als Jack sie zurück hielt. "Sam, wie stellst du dir das vor?"  
  
"Was meinst du?" "Wo sollen wir alle schlafen?" "Ich dachte, dass du im Gästezimmer schläfst, Cassie bleibt im Kinderzimmer und ich und Janet im Schlafzimmer." "Sam denkst du das würde klappen? Ich meine, was würde Jo sagen, wenn du mit Janet in einem Bett schläfst?"  
  
"Jack ich liebe Jo. Wir würden uns nie betrügen, aber es ist aus. Und außerdem habe ich an Janet nicht dieses Interesse." "Sam ich wollte es dir eigendlich schon früher sagen, bevor das mit Cassie kam... . Ich habe mit Jo telefoniert... ." "Du hast was?"  
  
"Ich habe mit Jo gesprochen und ich soll dir sagen, dass Jo dich liebt und dass ihr noch zusammen seid." "Jack, wollte Jo nicht mit mir sprechen?"  
  
"Das ging nicht mehr. Das Netz ist zusammengebrochen." Log Jack sie an. Er fühlte sich zwar schlecht dabei, aber er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass Jo im Moment noch nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte. "Fahr du erst mal zu Janet und erfülle deinen Teil des Planes. Denk daran mit Blumen und allem drum und dran." "Ja Mama. Dann mach ich mich mal auf dem Weg. Ach Sam, wenn du schon mal in der Stadt bist, könntest du bitte für mich auch ein Geschenk besorgen? Du musst mir dann sagen, was du dafür bekommst." "Mach ich Jack. Fahr vorsichtig." "Ok dann, bis morgen Abend." 


	4. Kapitel 4

Manchmal ist es näher als man denkt:  
  
Kapitel 4:  
  
Als Jack bei Janet ankam, wurde es schon langsam hell. Er fuhr in den nächsten Supermarkt, der offen hatte, und besorgte alles für ein Frühstück. Danach ging er noch in einen Blumenladen. Der einzige Strauß der ihm gefiel, war ein Strauß Rosen -roter Rosen- also kaufte er diesen. Er fuhr wieder zum Fraiser Haus und ließ sich ein. Er versuchte möglichst leise zu sein, denn er wollte den Doc nicht wecken.  
  
Janet lag oben im Bett. Sie war schon wach, wollte aber nicht aufstehen. Warum soll ich auch aufstehen, dachte sie, Cassandra ist mit Sam und Jack weg. Daniel ist mit Teal'c auf Chulak. Daniel und Teal'c haben mir zwar Geschenke dagelassen, doch die laufen mir schon nicht weg. Sam, Cassie und Jack haben nicht mal daran gedacht, dass ich Geburtstag habe. Nicht das ich es von Jack erwartet hätte, er hatte nur noch Augen für Sam. Sam´s Geburtstag würde er sicher nie vergessen. Aber ich bin halt nur der Doc. Wenn Cassie nicht wäre, würde ich ihn sowieso nie privat sehen. Er kann mich nicht mal leiden. War das ein Geräusch? Da wieder. Da unten ist jemand. Janet nahm ihre Dienstwaffe aus dem Schrank und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Mit gezogener Waffe traf sie in der Küche ein. "Hände hoch. So das ich sie sehen kann." Befahl sie mit fester Stimme. Jack nahm die Hände hoch und bewegte sich nicht. Er wusste nicht was Janet in der Hand hatte, aber wollte auch nicht riskieren es heraus zu finden. "Langsam umdrehen und die Hände dabei so halten, das ich sie sehen kann." Jack tat wieder, was ihm gesagt wurde. Als er sich langsam umdrehte stockte Janet der Atem. Sie stand mit gezogener Waffe vor Colonel O'Neill. Sie sahen sich beide mit groß aufgerissenen Augen an."Colonel was machen sie denn hier?" frage sie fassungslos. "Ähm Doc... würde es ihnen was ausmachen, wenn sie mit der Waffe woanders hinzielen würden?" Janet sah ihn nur fragend an, dann wurde ihr aber bewusst, was er meinte. Sie sicherte wieder die Waffe und legte sie auf den Tisch. "Colonel was machen sie hier in meinem Haus so früh am Morgen? Und wo ist Cassandra?" "Herzlichen Glückwunsch Doc." brachte er hervor und nahm die völlig verdutzte Janet Fraiser in den Arm. "Was soll das Colonel?" "Doc, heute ist doch ihr Geburtstag und da haben wir uns gedacht, wir überraschen sie einfach. Ich bin sozusagen hier für das erste Geschenk." Er machte eine ausholende Bewegung. Janet sah sich um. Erst jetzt entdeckte sie den liebevoll gedeckten Tisch und den wundervollen Blumestrauß. An ihrem Platz stand nochmal eine einzelne rote Rose.  
  
"Colonel das ist wundervoll. Das haben... . Warum... ? Ich meine sie hätten... ." Janet wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie war so überrascht. Jack konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er bugsierte Janet auf ihren Platz und servierte das Frühstück. Es gab Eier, Pfannkuchen, Speck und alles was sonst noch das Herz begehrte. Janet und Jack saßen am Tisch und Frühstückten ohne zu reden. Jeder genoss die Anwesenheit des anderen, ohne das beide es zugegeben hätten. "Doc, sie haben doch auch mit uns drei Wochen Urlaub bekommen?" fing Jack ein Gespräch an. "Ja, wieso?"  
  
"Warum haben sie dann nichts gesagt?" "Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?" "Das sie gerne die Zeit mit Cassie verbracht hätten oder das sie gerne mit uns gefahren wären." Das letzte fügte er so leise hinzu, dass Janet es kaum hören konnte.  
  
"Ich weiß doch, dass sie und Sam kaum Zeit haben um Cassie zu sehen und da dachte ich, dass dies eine gute Gelegenheit wäre. Außerdem wollte ich sie und Sam nicht stören, wenn sie schon mal Urlaub hatten." "So ein Unsinn, sie stören doch nicht. Sie und Sam sind beste Freundinnen. Ich weiß Sam hätte sich gefreut, wenn sie sofort mitgekommen wären."  
  
"Wieso sofort?" fragte sie nach. Colonel O'Neill fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.  
  
Er sieht süß aus, wenn er das macht. dachte Janet. "Also wir dachten, dass sie vielleicht, wenn sie Lust hätten, mit Cassie, Sam und mir die restliche Zeit in der Hütte verbringen wollen."  
  
"Colonel ich will sie und Sam auf keinen Fall stören. Ich kann... ." Weiter kam sie nicht, dann wurde sie vom Colonel unterbrochen. "Doc. Ich würde..., wir würden sie nie als störend empfinden. Im Gegenteil, wir würden uns freuen." "Wenn sie sich sicher sind. Ich würde gerne mitkommen."  
  
"Wann können sie gepackt haben Doc?"  
  
"Geben sie mir zehn Minuten." Damit verschwand sie aus der Küche und machte sich auf den Weg, um ihre Sachen zu packen. Zwanzig Minuten später waren die beiden auf dem Weg zur Hütte. Janet und Jack schwiegen beide den ganzen Weg über. Sie wussten beide nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Als sie an der Hütte ankamen waren Sam und Cassandra noch nicht wieder zurück. Jack stellte Janet´s Taschen in den Flur und lud sie ein, etwas spazieren zu gehen. 


End file.
